


Gentle

by frecklesarechocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean wishes Cas was less gentle with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my [tumblr](http://deanhugchester.tumblr.com).

 

Cas is usually so gentle with Dean. He cups Dean's face between his palms, pressing soft kisses to Dean’s plush lips, rubbing his thumb softly on Dean’s cheekbone. He kisses Dean’s chest, brushing his lips across the flesh, giving rise to goosebumps. Cas holds the back of Dean’s head, cradling him close.

Cas always makes Dean feel loved and cherished.

The thing is that sometimes, Dean just wants to be fucked.

He wants Cas to hold his wrists down and press the length of his entire body against Dean’s. He wants Cas to pound into him with such ferocity that he feels it for days afterward, a reminder of what they did together. Dean wants Cas to let loose that part of him that is still an angel of the lord. Cas may not be as strong now that he is human, but he can still pack quite a wallop.

But Cas is tender with Dean, no matter how many times Dean tries to push Cas in that direction.

One night, in bed, they’re lying next to each other, drifting lazily in that realm between wakefulness and asleep. Dean trails his fingers rhythmically up and down Cas’s torso, watching the rise and fall of Cas’s chest as he breathes.

Cas runs his fingers through Dean’s hair, letting his fingernails scrape just a touch against dean’s scalp. Dean arches up into Cas’s hand, but the hand retreats before Dean can get any friction or pressure.

Dean grunts in dissatisfaction.

Cas lifts his head. “What is it?”

Dean sighs, not sure how to answer Cas. After a moment, Dean says, “I won’t break.”

"Hm?" Cas says, puzzled.

"If you use a little more pressure, or scratch at me a bit harder, I won’t break." Dean shifts up onto his elbow and looks down at Cas. In the low light, Cas’s hair frames his face like a halo, giving the former angel an ethereal glow. Dean often wonders, still, what Cas’s true form looked like, and whether the angelic part of Cas is truly gone. In light such as this, Dean thinks rather not. "You won’t hurt me."

Several expressions flit across Cas’s face at this, ranging from confusion to hurt, and even a little towards calculating. “You want me to be more… Forceful,” Cas says. He sounds curious. “Will you show me?” He smiles up at Dean, shy, yet seductive.

Dean settles on top of Cas, lining up their cocks and grinding down a bit. “Yeah, Cas,” he says, already semi hard at the thought. Cas smirks up at him, and then rolls them over, so he’s on top. He moves his hips, exerting more downward pressure than he ever has before. Dean grins up at Cas, and moans his approval.

"Yeah, like that," Dean says, his voice breathy.

Cas leans down to kiss Dean, licking at the seam of Dean’s lips. After several long moments of kisses, he sits up and straddles Dean, keeping up the heavy pressure. He chases after Dean’s groans, judging from the sounds he makes just where Dean needs him to go, and how much strength to use. Dean is so on board with the proceedings, he’s practically beside himself.

Cas helps him out of his sleep pants, and then shucks his own as well, letting them fall haphazardly to the floor. Cas kisses downward toward Dean’s belly, where he takes his time alternating between hard and soft kisses. The contrast drives Dean crazy, not knowing what to expect.

Cas spreads Dean’s legs, exposing him to Cas’s careful scrutiny. Dean has long since gotten used to Cas’s tendency to observe, so he’s barely embarrassed now, although the vulnerability of the position does give him pause at times.

He’s not expecting to feel Cas lower his mouth onto Dean’s cock at the same time that he presses a finger to Dean’s entrance. Cas sucks hard, like he’s trying to pull Dean’s brains through his dick, and presses his finger just inside Dean all at once. The dual sensations are almost too much; Dean has no idea where to focus, but before he can decide, Cas’s finger is gone.

Dean whimpers (manfully) at the loss, but then Cas’s hand is back, fingers cool with lube. Cas presses in one finger, then two, working Dean open. He’s efficient, no motion is wasted, and after a few minutes, Dean’s a quivering mess.

"Cas," Dean gasps out. "Just.." But he can’t finish the sentence. The burn is so good, the pressure almost enough, but Dean needs more than just Cas’s fingers. Dean manages to say, "Fuck, Cas, just… Fuck me already."

It’s as if Cas was waiting for Dean’s demand, because suddenly, both his fingers and mouth are gone. Dean hears, rather than sees Cas open a condom. After an eternity, Cas is back, pressing his sheathed cock into Dean. Dean exhales slowly as Cas seats himself inside fully. Cas stares down at Dean, a question deep in his blue eyes.

"C’mon Cas," Dean encourages, and that’s all Cas needs to hear. He fucks in and out of Dean, setting a stunning pace. It’s hard and fast and fucking amazing. "Yeah, yeah, fuck, Cas," Dean says. Cas leans forward, touching his forehead to Dean’s own, changing the angle of penetration, and it’s perfect. Dean can feel his orgasm building, and he’s barely touched himself. Their bodies are so close together that the friction of Cas’s stomach against his dick might just be enough, if… Dean jolts as Cas hits his prostate again and again, and then one more time, and that’s all she wrote. Dean’s coming with a loud groan, spurting all over their bellies. Cas thrusts a few more time, his hips pistoning in and out, and then he, too, comes with a great bellow. A drop of sweat rolls off Cas’s forehead onto Dean’s nose.

Cas collapses on top of Dean, heedless of the mess between them. He’s breathing heavily in Dean’s ear. “Like that?” He asks finally.

Dean huffs an exhausted laugh. “Jesus Cas, yeah. Like that.”


End file.
